Who's Staring?
by Nix1978
Summary: A bit of fun ONESHOT written from the prompts, a brawl, a massage and a secret admirer... Morgan & Prentiss Rated M for language


**A little fun oneshot… written from the prompts….****a brawl, a massage, a secret admirer given to me by Sara Nublas.**

Morgan walked out of the locker room at Quantico with Agents Marcus Callum and David Gregg, both from the Counter Terrorism Division.

"These PT assessments are a pain in the ass." Gregg complained as they made their way down the corridor to the gymnasium where they would carry out their annual physical training assessment. Every day they went out and tackled some of the most depraved and violent offenders…. Wasn't that enough to show the FBI they were perfectly capable of carrying out their duties? Obviously not.

"Quit whining Gregg. You afraid you're gonna get your butt kicked?" Morgan chuckled.

"By you Morgan? Fifty fifty, but as for Callum here…. Like a walk in the park."

"You may regret that." Callum snorted to his friend.

Before the Agent could respond, all of their attention was drawn to the door in front of them opening from the women's locker room and the familiar forms of Emily Prentiss and Agent Christine Baker, also from Counter Terrorism, walking into the corridor. Deep in conversation, they didn't even notice the three men a few feet behind them.

"Geez, that is one fine piece of ass right there." Callum muttered so the ladies in front couldn't hear.

"What? Who?" Morgan said turning round to look at the Agent to his left.

Morgan frowned as he watched Callum's eyes, firmly fixated on the perfectly formed, round behind of Emily, who was wearing lycra gym pants leaving no room for imagination.

Morgan looked from Callum to Gregg, unimpressed.

"Callum here has big crush on your partner Morgan." Gregg laughed.

"What?" Morgan exclaimed, the frown on his forehead deepening.

"Morgan, you have no idea what I would do if I could my hands on that." And Callum made out the outline of Emily's behind with his hands.

"Oi, pack that in man!" Morgan scolded.

Both Callum and Gregg looked over to Morgan smiling.

"What? Are you doing her Morgan?" Callum asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Doing _her_? How old are you?" Morgan scoffed.

"Sorry man I didn't realise you two were….." Callum finished off that sentence by making a hand gesture that even his friend looked surprised at.

"We're not." Morgan growled, trying to keep his temper.

"You've worked with her for years. Don't tell me you haven't gone down that road with her. I bet she's a right dirty little thing between the sheets eh? She looks the type."

Morgan took a quick step forward and stood in front of Callum, "I would suggest you stop talking about her like that. She's not a piece of meat."

Callum gave Morgan a defiant smile, their faces just inches apart, "You know, green doesn't suit you."

"I'm not jealous." Morgan growled.

"You're not? Well she's fair game then?"

"You wish Callum. She wouldn't be interested in a chump like you."

"Really? We'll see." Callum side stepped Morgan and walked away, nudging him with his elbow as he passed.

Morgan turned and started to follow the two Agents to the gym and as he did, Callum shouted back to him without turning round, "I'll let you know just how dirty she is afterwards."

He could here the smugness in his words, and could feel the frustration grow in himself, but after a couple more steps he was in the gymnasium, surrounded by a number of other Agents, so composed himself.

After the warm up and a number of quick refresher exercises, everyone gathered around the mats.

"Right, next we're doing some unarmed combat. Two at a time, loser stays on. Remember, no head shots and you stop on our whistle." The first instructor explained. "Prentiss, you're up first. Who wants to volunteer to go up against her?"

Callum, who was stood next to Morgan, raised his hand. He turned and looked to Morgan, grinning as he whispered, "This is gonna be too easy."

As Callum strolled on to the mat, Morgan laughed within thinking to himself, _you have no idea what you're up against._

As the whistle blew, Callum smiled at Emily and muttered, "Don't worry beautiful, I'll go easy on you."

Emily scoffed sarcastically, "No please don't."

After a few seconds of circling each other, Callum made the first move. Making a dive for Emily's legs, he took her down to the ground, briefly hovering above her. It was short lived as she pushed him upwards with her foot, flipping him over, giving her the space and time to get to her feet. After some tussling with each other, Callum eventually managed to flip her around, placing her in a head lock. He paused and looked over at Morgan, winking as he let one hand wander down to Emily's behind. No-one else would have known the significance, including Emily. To anyone else, it just looked as though he was attempting to restrain her. Morgan felt his chest expand as he got more wound up watching Callum's smug face. But just at that moment, the smugness disappeared and was replaced by shock as Emily elbowed Callum in the ribs, dropped her body weight and flipped him over, him landing like a lead weight on the mat. Before he could react he saw Emily's foot hovering over his crotch. She smiled down to him, "That was me going easy on you… beautiful." Her sarcastic tone causing a ripple of laughter around the room.

Callum held his hands up in surrender as the whistle blew. As Emily walked off the mat, she caught Morgan's proud smile and returned a coy smile back.

"Nice one Prentiss…." The instructor started. "….. Callum, you stay on. Next volunteer."

Morgan took a step forward, glancing at Callum who smirked back at him, not losing any of his cockiness, even though he had just been beaten by a girl.

Callum was a similar height to Morgan, but probably not as well built. He was fit though. Played football for the CT Division, so this was a pretty even contest.

The whistle blew and the two men locked in their stare. After a few seconds of goading each other, they were soon embroiled in a contest where the balance of power shifted between each other from second to second. The ferocity of both men's attack was not lost on anyone in the room. Neither held back. Punches were thrown, elbows jabbed and bodies slammed on the ground, but neither Agent would let up.

As Callum slammed Morgan on the ground he grinned as he whispered, "That ass feels as good as it looks and I'm gonna be all over it later."

Before Callum barely finished the sentence, Morgan kneed him in the stomach and flipped him over on to his back, placing his forearm over his neck.

Both men were breathing heavily and just as Morgan was about to deliver one more blow, the whistle blew.

Morgan released his grip and sat down on the mat, breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?" The instructor asked.

Both men just looked up at him, neither offering any explanation.

"Well I suggest you both hit the showers….. very cold ones. And next time you have beef to settle, do it outside of Quantico. Thank you."

As Morgan walked out of the locker room after his shower, there was Emily propped up against the wall, arms folded. The grimace on his face wasn't lost on her as he limped towards her.

"It hurt?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes Emily, it hurts." He said unimpressed.

"Where?"

"Everywhere. I think I've done my shoulder in. I can barely move it."

"I'm not surprised with how you two were going at it. What was that all about anyway?"

Shaking his head he muttered, "Nothing. It was nothing."

"Hey Prentiss….." the irritating tone of Callum causing Morgan to snap his head around. "….Well done earlier, but you just got lucky catching me off guard you know."

"That's the idea Callum. It's not all about brute force you know." She replied.

"You may wanna tell your boyfriend that." He said nodding towards Morgan with a smirk.

Shaking his head, Morgan stared at Callum, "Do you never shut up?"

Callum responded with a mocking laugh and then looked back to Emily, "Well Prentiss, if you ever fancy a rematch, you know where you can find me," and he winked at her.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Unfortunately I do."

Waiting for Callum and Gregg to be out of earshot, Emily looked at Morgan, "So are you going to tell me what he was on about?"

"No, just leave it ok?"

"OK….." She said, just a little concerned at his dejected demeanour. "….You want a lift home? I don't think you should be driving with that shoulder."

"Yeah… Ok, thanks."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Emily set Morgan's bag down in his hall way.

"Thanks… for helping and the lift." He started.

"No problem." She smiled.

"You want coffee?"

Nodding, she followed him into the kitchen and watched as he awkwardly got the cups out from the cupboards, "Here, let me do it." She said, shifting him out the way by lightly touching his hip with hers."

"I'm sure I can manage making a cup of coffee Emily."

She turned and looked at him, "Are you going to snap out of this mood? You were grouchy all the way here in the car. Has he really dented your pride that much?"

"What do you mean?" He asked defensively.

"That brawl you had with Callum. He is a football player. You were pretty evenly matched."

"No Emily, I'm not bothered about that."

"So what is it then? And what was that 'boyfriend' comment about?"

"Nothing. He's just a jerk."

"Yeah well I could tell that, especially when he was groping my ass. But what did he say to you to wind you up so much?"

"You really don't wanna know."

She stared at him for a few seconds and then a small smile crept across her face.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you been defending my honour Derek Morgan?"

A little smirk began to form…. "May be…. But not very well. Look at the state of me."

"I think he came off worse." She giggled.

"You think?"

"Yep. Why don't you go and get yourself a hot bath, loosen up those muscles. You know it's gonna hurt pretty bad in the morning."

"Yeah, I think I will."

"I'm ringing for take out while you're up there. I'm starving."

"OK. Sounds good."

When he walked into the lounge after his shower, he could see Emily had made herself at home, sat on the sofa watching his TV.

"Hey. Feel any better?" She asked, as she saw him rubbing the back of his neck.

"A little, but my neck and back are so tight. I think it'll take a while to ease up."

"Come here…. Sit." She said pointing to the spot on the floor where her feet were.

Frowning at her quizzically, he made his way over and did as she said, sitting on the floor leant up against the sofa.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm repaying the favour."

As she let each one of her legs fall either side of him, he questioned, "What favour?"

"You defended my honour right? Even though you did it like a twelve year old boy in a playground."

He began to laugh, but suddenly stopped as he felt her soft hands on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes as she began to rub gently, not quite believing how such a small touch could feel so good.

"Derek, this may be easier if you take you T-shirt off?"

His eyes shot open. "What?"

"Well, I can't get to your back properly, take it off." She said, tugging lightly at the material.

Once the T-shirt was in a heap on the floor, Emily continued massaging his shoulders and back. The sensation was causing Derek all sorts of issues in the breathing department, so he was glad when she started the conversation again.

"I've always known he was a jerk you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's always staring at my ass."

Derek laughed, "What? You know he does that?"

"Of course I do."  
>"So why don't you say something to him?"<p>

"I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I even noticed him."

"Fair enough." He said with a smile on his face.

There was a little pause, "But it bothers you that he stares at my ass?" She asked in a soft tone, not accusing.

Derek's eyes widened and he wasn't sure what the correct response to that was.

"Is that what today was all about?" She continued.

He took a gulp, "Yeah, but not just that."

"So are you gonna tell me?"

He shook his head, "It's really not worth repeating."

He felt the pressure of her hands leave his skin, and wandered if he'd said the wrong thing.

He was about to say something else…. change the subject, but was stopped when he felt a warm, sweet kiss on his neck. Her hands slid down each of his arms, so gentle, that their skin was barely touching, sending tingles all over his body and causing a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Emily….? What…..?" He breathed.

"Derek…." She whispered into his ear, "…..I kind of like that you fought over me."

"What…. Miss Independent? Even though it's _childish_?" He chuckled.

"Yeah…. And….. I like it when _you_ stare at my ass."

"I don't." He said his heart beginning to race even faster.

"Yeah you do…..." She said giggling. "…..but it's ok, because I stare at yours too."

It took a few seconds for what she had just said to sink in, but when it did he immediately turned and knelt in front of her, "Oh really?" He said with a big grin and eyebrows raised.

She smiled as he moved in a little closer. He paused, asking for permission with his eyes to complete the distance between them. That permission came in the form of a little nod from her, so he closed the gap and kissed her for the first time on the lips. The kiss was slow, but became deep and searching in a short time. He let his hand wander round the back of her head, to feel her soft hair and as he melted into her lips he was bought down to earth very quickly with a big thud as his door bell rang out.

Breaking the kiss, Emily said, "Ooh that'll be the food." And she shifted him out of the way and jumped up making her way towards the door.

Derek closed his eyes, the frustration building up inside. He took some deep breaths to calm himself from what had just occurred. He really wished the food never came, but he figured he'd waited all this time for this…. He could wait a few minutes longer…


End file.
